


Grappling Hook

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: RvB Bad Porn [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ball Sucking, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Orgasm, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Testicle licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place while Wash is at the Federal Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grappling Hook

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I never thought it would happen to me. Not only was I close enough to him, but I finally got to ask him the thing I had been waiting to ask since I overheard the story._

 

“Agent Washington, can I be the grappling hook that is stuck to your balls?” Locus stood there, waiting for the answer.

“ExCUSE ME? What? You want? How do you even know that story?” Wash’s tone had begun to raise in pitch and his words came faster the longer he stood there, staring back at Locus as his inquiry. They stood there in silence for a few moments, Wash taking a few steps backward.

“I know a lot of things about you, Agent Washington. One of those things would be how a grappling hook was so intricately attached to your codpiece and saved you from certain death. If anything, I would want to push you toward death, even if it’s just a little one.” Locus took a step forward, laying his sniper rifle down. He unclasped his helmet, lay it down next to the gun.

“Locus, I know you… _enjoy_ my company, but you’re acting _really_ odd. Why would you want to kill me if you need me as a soldier?” Wash continued to take those steps back until he was against the wall. He felt a bit weird, but figured it was Doctor Grey’s dinner settling weird. Mushrooms just never agreed with him. He was certain she had found them wild around the base, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

“I don’t want to _kill_ you, Agent Washington,” Locus told him as he pressed him against the wall, “I only want to show you how high I can take you. Now get on the floor. This will be more comfortable with you on your back.”

Wash’s eyes widened. He still slid down the wall once Locus backed away from him, a little less uncomfortable than he was a moment ago with Locus pressed against him.

“Locus, what do you even plan to do? Will you stop if it’s too weird?” Wash swallowed thickly and Locus focused on how the muscles in his throat moved, saving the information for later when he was alone in his bunk. No, right now was for Wash. Wash sank to the floor, his back still against the wall with his legs splayed out in front of him. Locus followed him down, reaching for the seals on his armor, shedding the pieces and sliding out of the bodysuit that lay underneath.

“Don’t worry, Agent Washington, if you want to stop, we will. I’m not going to hurt you. I will be very… gentle for what I have planned.” Locus crawled over him, kissing the side of Wash’s neck, needing to know the feel of it, in order to remember it later properly. He trailed his way down once he removed his gloves, finger pressing into the tight muscles of Wash’s chest and stomach until he reached what he wanted. “Agent Washington, remove these.” He snapped the band of the briefs, looking up. Wash turned several shades of red.

“What! O-okay. Uhm.” He lifted his hips and slid them off, looking everywhere but at Locus’ face. Locus laid down between Wash’s legs, breathing in his scent as he kissed with of his thighs.

"Felix never lets me do this." He licked Wash’s cock experimentally, delighting when his hips bucked slightly. However, his attention was not for that.

"Wait, what? Why would you?" Wash moaned just a bit. He was confused as to why Locus would mention Felix in the first place. Aren’t they enemies?

"Shut up. I didn't say anything." Locus pulled Wash’s hips just enough so that his legs were over his shoulders, giving him prime access to his desired target. Locus nuzzled his face against Wash’s ball sack, licking the skin tentatively.

“Let me be your grappling hook.” Locus’ tongue covered more of the sensitive skin, making Wash squirm at the contact.

“W-what? The fuck Locus?” Wash couldn’t deny that it felt good, if a bit strange, but he relaxed after a moment, hoping no one would walk in on them in this part of the Federal Army base.

“Call me your grappling hook.” Locus gently sucked one of the testicles into his mouth, applying some light pressure through suction. He still licked against the flesh, the curled hairs tickling his mouth. He expected Wash to be smoother, but kept going.

“You’re my grappling hook?” Wash wasn’t sure how to respond to this but gripped his cock anyway as he got hard from Locus’ mouth on his nutsack. His mouth fell over from how soft Locus’ tongue was against his skin, even dipping down to lick every part of his gym bag at the sensitive skin between his balls and his asshole.

“Not there,” Wash pleaded. _Not yet at least,_ he added silently as he moaned. Too much of this was happening so fast that he didn’t want to consent to more without knowing exactly what he had gotten himself into. Wash’s shaft hardened completely from the attentions. Locus’ tongue lavished attention all over his meat bag over and over, taking each one of his nuts into his mouth and sucking on it slightly before moving to a different part of his balls. Wash found the entire experience much more pleasurable than the time in the boneyard on that mission but looking down at Locus and the dick in his hand, he found they were making their own boneyard right there.

Locus rutted himself against the floor. The noises escaping Wash’s mouth were proving too much for him as he grew hard in his armor. He desperately looked for a way to help his own orgasm along just from the high of having Wash’s wonder twins in his mouth, swirled between his tongue. Wash, on the other hand, was busy pumping his cock, too overcome with Locus’ hot mouth on his bits. Wash couldn’t take the pressure mounting in the balls in Locus’ mouth, spilling his cum all over. He covered his hand, his stomach and Locus grimaced when some of it got onto his scalp.

“Good thing I shaved my head recently,” Locus purred once he took his mouth off Wash’s balls, licking his lips and leaning down to lick Wash up. Wash panted against the wall, not expecting the orgasm to be so intense from just stroking himself while someone, Locus of all people, sucked his nuts. He shook his head, closing his eyes as Locus’ tongue slid over his stomach, licking up the cum he had left there.

“What about you?” Wash asked, not entirely sure he could take care of him now.

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean up in a minute. Get your armor back on soldier.”

 


End file.
